


Loyalty

by Vipersweb (Rhianona)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-03
Updated: 2008-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianona/pseuds/Vipersweb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul thought he understood what loyalty meant and then he was assigned to the SGC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyalty

It didn't take Paul Davis long to realize what true loyalty meant after his assignment as the SGC liaison. Had anyone asked him even the day before he began his duties, he could have rattled off a perfectly acceptable answer, honed after years in Washington, becoming the perfect bureaucratic soldier. It wasn't that he didn't understand loyalty or even feel it – he did. After all, he had sworn an oath to the United States and believed in it. The Air Force had been his dreams for years and he never regretted joining, even if he had soon been regulated to nothing more than a desk instead of the skies.

But still, he realized he didn't know anything about loyalty until he meet the men and women of the SGC and saw what they did every day. It wasn't just going through the 'gate though that in of itself was pretty amazing. It wasn't their honest belief in what they did – though he couldn't imagine many surviving long if they didn't have that belief.

Rather, it was their unshaken solidarity with each other that astounded him. From General Hammond to the lowliest private, each and every one of them would die for another. It was a brand of loyalty generals dreamed of and few rarely saw. The funny thing was that this loyalty wasn't solely given to General Hammond. Paul had seen more than one person volunteer for what would surely be a suicide mission in the aid of the SGC's favored team, SG-1. Hell! O'Neill and his team had disobeyed direct orders from the Pentagon itself in order to save the world. They had taken loyalty to a fine form. Each believed inherently in the other, believed that they could do the impossible if they were together.

This was shared by almost everyone at the SGC and quite a few people in the Pentagon.

Loyalty, Paul knew, was not something that could be bought – not the type of loyalty they had and held for each other. It was a brand he was only too happy to sign onto after he got to know SG-1.

Woodrow Wilson once said, "Loyalty means nothing unless it has at its heart the absolute principle of self-sacrifice." It was a concept that the SGC had embraced, one and all. And it was a concept to which Paul soon adhered.

And even as he labored in Washington to ensure that people like Kinsey were unable to destroy the SGC with their petty demands and belief that the SGC should be bringing back weapons for the benefit of the United States – and not even Earth – he knew he wouldn't change a thing.


End file.
